heavymetalfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ace of Spades
frame|Motörhead – Ace of Spadesthumb|right|300 px Ace of Spades von Motörhead aus England ist ihr fünftes Album seit 1977. Es ist am 08. November 1980 wieder bei Bronze Records erschienen. *schneller punkiger Heavy Metal – 12 Tracks, 36:42 min Ace of Spades ist eines der besten Alben von Motörhead. Manche sprechen hier von Proto-Speed Metal. Vorgänger: On Parole (1979) Nachfolger: Iron Fist (1982) : → Siehe auch Sabbath Bloody Sabbath Tracklist von Ace of Spades Ace of Spades hat 12 Tracks und dauert 36:42 min. Der CD-Rerelease von 1996 hat 15 Tracks und dauert 45:xx min. ;Seite A : 01 – Ace of Spades (WP) – 2:49 – schnell und super 02 – Love Me Like a Reptile – 3:23 – 03 – Shoot You in the Back – 2:39 – 04 – Live to Win – 3:37 – 05 – Fast and Loose – 3:23 – 06 – (We Are) The Road Crew – 3:12 – super ;Seite B : 07 – Fire, Fire – 2:44 – 08 – Jailbait – 3:33 – 09 – Dance – 2:38 – 10 – Bite the Bullet – 1:38 – top 11 – The Chase Is Better than the Catch – 4:18 – eher fad 12 – The Hammer – 2:48 – noch ein Schnelles ;Bonustracks von 1996 : 13 – Dirty Love –– B-Seite 14 – Please Don't Touch – 2:50? – mit Girlschool, sehr lässig 15 – Emergency – 3:00 – von Girlschool gecovert ?, sehr punkig und spitze Das komplette Album mit Bonustracks gibt es auch. Bedeutung von Ace of Spades Das dritte Motörhead-Album Bomber erschien Ende Oktober 1979, dann hat sich die alte Plattenfirma United Artist Records eingeschaltet und im Dezember 1979 doch noch On Parole mit den alten Aufnahmen von Ende 1975 veröffentlicht. Ace of Spades wurde von 04. August bis 15. September 1980 aufgenommen. Produzent war Vic Maile. Zunächst wurde die Single Ace of Spades am 27. Oktober veröffentlicht. Das Album ist am 08. November 1980 erschienen. Es war das erste Album, das in den USA erschienen ist. Neben dem Titelstück ist besonders (We Are) The Road Crew hervorzuheben. Ace of Spades erreichte Platz 4 der britischen Charts. Bereits im März 1981 erhielt das Album Gold in Großbritannien (für 100 tsd Stück). Im Juni 1981 kam das Livealbum No Sleep 'til Hammersmith, das sogar Platz 1 der britischen Charts erreichte. Das war praktisch auch der Höhepunkt des Erfolgs von Motörhead, der damals "lautesten Band der Welt". Als nächstes wurde der musikalische Underground nämlich noch wilder, denn es kamen Venom und Metallica. Manche sprechen bei Ace of Spades von Proto-Speed Metal. Das bezieht sich natürlich zum einen auf das Tempo, zum anderen auf das Weglassen von einigen der seichteren Heavy Metal-Klisches. Man beachte dazu auch das Cover: Leder ja, Haarspray oder Nieten nein. Durch Fans im Web kam der Song Ace of Spades 2016 noch einmal in die Charts. Sogar in Deutschland kam Motörhead mit Platz 96 so erstmals in die Charts. Live und Versionen Von den Tracks auf Ace of Spades gibt es diverse Liveversionen. *'(We Are) the Road Crew' – (live, 2:56 min) - No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith, 1981 - superfast *'Ace of Spades' – (live, 4:45 min) *'Lemmy, Slash & Dave Grohl – Ace of Spades' – (live, 3:17 min) *'(We Are) the Road Crew' – (live, 3:23 min) - No Sleep 'Til Hammersmith, 1981 *(We Are) the Road Crew – (instrumental, live, 2:35 min) - 2005 Lemmys Bass pumpt hart Weblinks *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte zum Album *Lyric Wikia – alle Texte zum Album *Discogs – 162 Versionen des Albums Kategorie:Album